


My Tail

by F1_rabbit



Series: Femslash February 2018 [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Bodyswap, F/F, Merpeople, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Estrella wakes up to see that her tail looks a little different, but it has to be a trick of the light, right?





	My Tail

Estrella woke up to the sound of the ocean swirling around her, and she stretched out her tail, slowly opening her eyes and squinting as the world looked blurry for a few moments.

Her tail looked purple, but it had to be a trick of the light, a red sky above the water just making it appear lilac to her.

She went to scratch an itch below her breast, and she froze in horror when she felt the size of them.

Could they have swollen up overnight?

Estrella looked down and she screamed in terror, startling the shoal of fish that were swimming past her.

This body, was most definitely not her body.

Rushing to the surface, Estrella couldn’t get used to the fact that her tail was shorter, and by the time she broke through into the air, she was exhausted.

Waiting for the water to settle around her, she stared at the blurry face looking back at her.

Steph’s face.

Estrella screamed, the air making Steph’s voice sound high and shrill, and she kept screaming until she felt dizzy.

A ship on the horizon startled her out of her thoughts, and she had no idea how long she’d been floating on the surface, but it was time for her to go back down into the safety of the water.

Swimming through the water helped calm her, but it didn’t help that everything she did in this body felt wrong.

And then it hit her. If she was in Steph’s body, would Steph be in hers?

She swam as fast as she could towards Steph’s cavern, her eyes wide as she looked around for anyone could help, but all the other mermaids saw was Steph.

They’d probably think it was a joke if she tried to tell them. It was exactly the sort of joke that her and Steph would have pulled in school if they’d thought of it.

Estrella was relieved when she saw her own body curled up asleep on a bed of seaweed, and she stared in fascination. There were so many things that she’d never noticed about herself, like the scales of her tail had a pale pink sheen to them.

“Steph? Steph!” She grabbed her by the shoulders, trying to shake her awake.

“It’s too early.” Steph groaned, pushing her away, but Estrella didn’t stop shaking her until she opened her eyes.

The scream sounded jarring to her, like when she heard herself played back on a voice recorder.

Steph patted at her body, her eyes wide in horror as she looked at Estrella in her body, touching her face to make sure that it was real.

“Am I dreaming?”

“If you are then I must be too.”

“What happened?”

“I don’t know.” Estrella tried to think back to last night, but it was hazy. “We went to Dani’s to hang out.”

“And then we went to mess around in Dani’s lab…”

“Let’s go.” Steph grabbed her hand, dragging her out of the cavern as she swam towards Dani’s place.

When they arrived, Dani was in her lab, strange things scattered around, most of them bolted down so that they didn’t float away.

Dani’s lab looked like a strong current had ripped through it, and Dani didn’t look impressed.

“Have you come to say sorry?” Dani folded her arms, and Estrella looked at Steph before feeling dizzy at the sight of her own body.

“We’re sorry?” Estrella wasn’t sure if she actually looked sorry, or if she had just pulled a strange grimace of a smile.

“You two have ruined weeks of research.” Dani tutted, and Estrella felt like she was back in school being told off by a teacher.

“You wouldn’t happen to have something that can swap bodies?” Steph asked, and Dani stared at her as though she’d just grown a second tail.

“Yes… But how would you know about it?” The end of Dani’s tail jiggled as she tapped her fingers against her lab bench. “Oh Poseidon. You two used it.”

“We’re really sorry?” Steph appeared equally strange trying to look apologetic, and Estrella sniggered before apologising.

“Give me a minute and I’ll set it up.” Dani swished them away with her tail, and they stood in the corner, staying out of Dani’s way as she swam between different cupboards, assembling up a strange metal contraption with a glowing blue rock at the centre of it.

Dani’s manic smile made her look like a mad scientist, her normally purple tail reflecting the blue light.

“Why would you make something like this?” Estrella asked, compressing her lips when Dani turned to stare at her.

“It wasn’t meant to be for mermaid to mermaid transfer.” Dani shook her head, looking at them both as though they were idiots, although everyone was dumb compared to her. “It was meant to be for transferring our minds into human bodies if we had to.”

“Oh.”

“I was hoping that we would never have to use it.” Dani compressed her lips, they all knew that it would take drastic circumstances to get them to leave their home and live on the land.

Steph reached out to hold her hand, and Estrella felt calmer knowing that her best friend was close.

Dani clicked something into place, and the glowing blue crystal started to spin, lighting up the lab like a disco ball.

“Right, both of you touch these at the same time, and it should put you back in the right bodies.”

“Should?” Estrella squeezed Steph’s hand, her heart pounding at the sight of the strange glowing thing.

“I have no idea what you two idiots did last night, you could have done anything.”

“Dani, that’s not reassuring.”

“It’ll all be fine.” Dani smiled, and Estrella did not feel reassured. “Is that better?”

Estrella reached out with a trembling hand, the water warm around the body swap machine, and she waited for Steph to do the same.

The water swirled around them like a vortex, their hair sucked towards the crystal as Dani was flung against the wall of her cavern.

Estrella held on as a bright flash of blue light blinded her, the sound of water rushing in her ears, and she felt dizzy with the rush of it all.

And then there was silence.

Estrella blinked, and Steph came into focus, Dani fussing over both of them as she looked into their eyes.

“Are you ‘you’ again?”

“I’m me.” Estrella gave her tail a few swishes, and relief flooded through her veins. “Steph?”

“I’m me again.” Steph flicked her hair, running her hands over her body. Her grin was contagious, and Estrella swam closer, staring into Steph’s eyes as the blue glow of the crystal faded.

“Just kiss already.”

Dani nudged Steph towards Estrella, sniggering as she swam off to the other side of the lab.

Estrella bit her lip, and it was Steph who made the first move, her moist lips like fire against hers.

It was a chaste kiss, but it left them both grinning.

“You two can thank me by leaving so that I can clear up this mess.”

Estrella giggled, reaching out for Steph’s hand as they swum out of the lab.

“Thank you, Dani.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts for Femslash February, so if there's anything you'd like me to write for you just leave me a note in the comments, or send me a message on [tumblr](https://f1rabbit.tumblr.com)!
> 
> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
